


Golden Touch

by bobadeluxe



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Relationships, Light Petting, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: It began spreading from his hands, and Midas didn't notice until the sunlight glinted off of his submachine gun. Illuminating the supposedly-smooth gun metal grey surface into radiant gold.
Relationships: Meowscles (Fortnite)/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Golden Touch

**Author's Note:**

> its okay yall ill be the first to write it lets GOOOOOO

It began spreading from his hands, and Midas didn't notice until the sunlight glinted off of his submachine gun. Illuminating the supposedly-smooth gun metal grey surface into radiant gold. He glanced down from the corner of his eye, expecting to see an oil stain or perhaps a malfunction of some kind, but instead he sees his gun turning into gold under his very hand. Caught by surprise, Midas threw the gun away in fright before he could control himself. (It wasn't like him to lose composure this easily. Midas was glad that Brutus was not there to witness his sorry state.) His submachine gun landed on the grass with a soft _thud_ , and bounced around almost comically for a full second. When it stopped, Midas noticed that the gold stain was in the perfect shape of his own handprint.

It was too late however. At that point Midas only had enough time to watch as gold consumed flesh, spreading from his palm to the back of his hand. It crawled from fingertips to his wrist, so quick, he could barely follow its greedy trail with his one good eye. Midas pressed his panic deep down under his conscious, and began to flex his fingers. Flex, curl, spread, wriggle - all in all, there were still some sensation left in his hands. Some sort of phantom nerves, responding still, even with the lack of flesh. Without skin, his hands held a new softness. Smooth, malleable gold, 24k. Pure yet unfit to make jewelry due to its fragility. For a second, Midas worried that his constitution had grown weak, but he consoled himself that at least his hands were still working.

That was a blessing. Of course, The Agency's operations would proceed with or without his hands. Their mission stops for no one. But - Midas liked his hands. They were a great pair of hands if he does say so himself. Would've been quite a shame if it turned to gold and fell off his arms. He could always buy new hands obviously, prosthetic or otherwise, but it wouldn't be the same.

Everything Midas touched turned to gold. Figuratively and literally. He supposed it wasn't so strange that he himself would turn into gold just as well. It was inevitable, really, and only up to time. Midas would just have to.. become accustomed with his new state of being.

He liked gold. Considering the bizarre mutations the people of this island went through, turning into gold was a far more preferable fate. Beautiful, priceless, fit for a king.

* * *

"Boss! This is _soo_ cool!"

As expected, Skye liked his new hands. She wasn't one to be unnerved by the supernatural. Her trusty sword and mount was an oddity, after all. She enjoyed this sort of thing more so than anyone. Besides, in comparison to the task Midas had assigned her - being the coordinator between him and new recruits, sending them on daily missions - this new development must be positively _thrilling_.

She reached out for his hand before asking permission. If it was anyone else, Midas would have been slighted. But it was Skye, so he knew that there was no lack of respect, only perhaps a surplus of enthusiasm. So he indulged her, let her flip over his hand side by side, front to back, for close inspection. There were no spots, no tarnish, not a speck of discoloration. Only seamless, pure gold.

" _Whoa_.." Skye was breathless. "This is like.. 20k gold or something!"

"20k is not pure gold, Agent Skye," Midas corrected her with a soft chuckle. "You are thinking of 24k."

Skye tilted her head, her beanie fell down a bit with the motion, but the tiny wings flapped to keep it in place. "What's the difference?"

"20k is merely 83.25% gold."

"Oh, come on!" She stuck out her tongue. "Same thing! You know what I was trying to say."

He knew, but the numbers mattered to him. Midas wanted it _all._ Nothing less, nothing more. (Greed must stop some point eventually.)

" _The Golden Man_ ," Maya said and whistled. Her footsteps were so quiet, both him and Skye didn't notice she was in the room until she announced her presence. In her hand, Maya was spinning her pocket knife. In her eyes, a glint of amusement. "Congratulations, sir. You have become your namesake."

Midas smiled, "Thank you. It's beautiful, isn't it? I have never seen anything quite like it." 

Maya narrowed her eyes at that. The tattoos on her arms started to flash, switching between sets of pattern as if she was changing her skin.

"..Ah," Midas nodded. Point taken.

* * *

Brutus didn't have any reaction more than the smallest raise of eyebrows over his sunglasses. He knew his duties well, and knew that questioning his superiors was not one of them. It was the reason why Midas liked him so much. How curious it was that his hands _just_ turned to gold, but apart from the small conversation with Maya and Skye, today was just another ordinary day. Business as usual, missions as planned, as if nothing at all happened.

Because of that, Midas had already forgotten about his new golden hands and instead focused on his missions. The vaults he installed on the island, the measure of security required to guard the aforementioned vaults. Work, work, work. He didn't think about his hands at all until Meowscles noticed something was amiss, and freaked out _so bad_ , he set off the alarms. It took a long time to calm down a frightened kitty, especially when your kitty stood on two feet, was seven feet tall, had bulging biceps bigger than your head, and heavier than all of your agents combined.

After brave henchmen (and Brutus, bless his soul) risked their precious lives getting Meowscles down from the tower and wrestled the enforcer kitty into exhaustion - Midas approached him with his hand reached out for petting.

"Meowscles? I - "

Meowscles hissed at Midas and nearly jumped out of his skin, flinching away from his touch. Midas backed down as well. When your cat punches on instinct rather than scratch, it's in your best interest to keep a little distance.

"What's wrong?" Midas frowned, then realized. ".. _Oh,_ are you afraid of my hands, Meowscles?"

He shook his head.

" _Not afraid_.. You don't like them?"

"Meow!"

"Aw, don't be like that." Midas chuckled, and reached out to him again. Much slower this time. "It's still me. Except lovrlier with all this gold, perhaps. Nothing has changed. I can still play with you just fine. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Meowscles didn't flinch away, so he took that as a yes, and gently placed one hand atop his pet enforcer's head. Meowscles held still, but his eyes were blown wild, seemingly surprised that the temperature of Midas' hand remained more or less the same, despite the new texture. As unnatural as it was, it was not unpleasant. The smooth, golden surface, rubbed along Meowscles' sleek fur with ease. The lack of callus presented no resistance. His nails, permanently short and blunt, scratched Meowscles' ears and chin until he melted in bliss.

"See, just as good as before." Meowscles purred in response, as obedient as a kitten. "That's it… good kitty! You like it when I pet you, isn't that right? How cute."

Midas liked cats. He could pet Meowscles all day if he had the time. Sadly, time was a luxury that his expansive net worth could not afford. They were just getting into it as the security alarm went off again. This time not by an oversized humanoid cat, but an intruder. His henchmen fell into positions, and Brutus was already heading down the stairs with a minigun. He needed enforcement.

"Be a good kitty, and kill them for me." Midas gave him one last encouraging pet. "Go!"

Meowscles didn't need to be ordered twice. He leaped after Brutus. His massive, muscular body moved at the speed of a far leaner, smaller cat than him. From afar, Midas saw a trail of gold dust clinging to his fur in clumps. Oh well. It couldn't be helped.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! hope you enjoyed it. this was unbetad and english aint my first lang, so im sorry for any mistake there mightve been.


End file.
